The Future
by butterflycullen429
Summary: The Reaping from Peeta's POV. Please, please, please review : May change story to in-progress depending on reviews.


My eyes snap open as I gasp for breath. I can still hear it. Effie Trinket's voice ringing through the square as clear as water. The one name that should never be reaped. The one person I ever truly cared for, though she didn't know. Katniss Everdeen. I can still see her walking up the steps, and onto the stage. That's when I woke up. Gasping for breath, heart sputtering frantically, and the cold sweat covering my skin.

It was just a dream, I tell myself. Not real. Though it could be. Today is reaping day, and I know for a fact that the odds aren't exactly in Katniss's favor. She takes tesserae for extra fodd for her mother and sister. My dream, nightmare more like, could very well become reality. I stop thinking before I can give myself a full blown panic attack. I'll never get through today if I keep thinking in what if's.

As I get ready for the Reaping, my mind keeps going back to her. Katniss. I remember how she stole my heart that first day of school. How I burnt that bread on purpose so she could have something to eat, and , by extension, surrendered to the abuse of my mother. The way she looked at me the day after. All the memories swirl around in my hand to the point of pain. My nightmare had made not thinking about Katniss all day impossible. Because, now, each one of my memories of Katniss are tinged with pain. Pain and fear. Fear of lossing her to the games if she is reaped, and pain if the fearfull event does happen.

I stare at my face in the rudementary mirror in the bathroom, then nod my head in approval at my reflection. I leave the backery with all its various smells as I walk to the square. I step in the line so they can take my blood, and search for her. I heave a sigh when I can't seem to find Katniss or her little sister, Prim.

I'm still searching for her when my attention is turned to the stage as I see the ''important people'' come out of the door located at the back. Effie Trinket steps up to the microphane and taps it with her glove covered hand to make sure it's on.

''Welcome! Welcome, welcome.'', Effie's voice reverberates off the stone walls of the surrounding buildings.

''Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor. Now, before we begin, we have a very specal film. Brought to you all the way from The Capitol.'' Effie continues on in her capitol accent as she flourishes her hand towards the impressive screen that was previously showing parts of District 12. I don't even have to look at the screen to know what film it is. The Capitol shows the same propaganda film at every reaping. Explaining about the war, and how it ruined our country. It explains how The Hunger Gmes came to be.

As the last few words of the film echo off the stone walls, Effie's head pops up and she says excitedly into the microphane, ''I just love that!''

''Now, the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.'', she continues on as she pulls off her glove, ''As usual, ladies first.''

The click of Effie's heels can be heard throughout the square as she walks over to the reaping ball holding the girls names. She circles her hand around, contemplating which name to grab. After she selects the paper, she walks back over to the microphone. The fear and tension running through the crowd is palpable. The only thought I can form is, _Please don't let it be Katniss. Please don't let be Katniss._ The thought is on a continuous loop in my head until it's like a chant.

''Primrose Everdeen.'', I hera the name ring through the crowd, bounce off walls and echo back to us, and breath a sigh of relief. Then I suck it back in. It might not be Katniss, but it's definitely not much better.

I watch Katniss's little sister walk up towards the stage. Everything goes very quickly from there.

''Prim! Prim!'', I hear Katniss's voice and look at the isle. Katniss, who is being held back by two Peacekeepers struggles in their grasp as she shouts,'' I volunteer! I volunteer!'', Katniss pushes the Peacekeepers away and speaks more confidently.

''I volunteer as tribute!'' Katniss's beautifull voice rings out over the crowd as they take in this sirreal turn of events. My hearts stops as I realize that, literally, my worst nightmare is coming true. I can hear the murmurs going through the crowd as Katniss's words sink in.

I hear Prim's screams as Gale picks her up, and takes her away from Katniss. My heart apparently figures out that it needs to beat,but it doesn't just start, it speeds up. I watch Katniss be lead up to the stage by Peacekeepers, and my heart tries to jump out of my chest to go to her. I feel the pressure building around me, and I have to control my breathing so I don't faint.

There's a ringing in my ear that drowns everything out. I can see Effie say something along withKatniss responding, but I can't hear it. I can't move, breath or blink. All I can do is stand there like a sattue. Frozen in time, and captured forever. I can feel my heart thundering in my chest as the situation sinks in. Katniss is going to be in The Hunger Games. She could possibly die.

I'm jarred out of my thoughts as I hear my name being called out. As I look around at all the staring faces, and then up at the stage where Effie stands looking out at District 12 expectantly, I put two and two together.

My name's been drawn from the reaping ball.

I'm numb as I'm lead up to the stage. Everything in my life has been flipped upside down within five minutes. Katniss, the girl I've been in love with since I was five, volunteered to take her sister's place in the games. I was reaped. I'm going to be in the games along with Katniss. I suppose it can be a good thing, because now I can protec t Katniss. Hopefully, one of us will come back alive. Katniss needs to win, even if it means my death.

As I finish working this all out in my head, I see the stairs come into view. I take one last, deep breath before I ascend onto the stage to face my future no matter what it might have in store for me.

**So, what do you think. I don't know if some words are spelled right, or if the grammars correct. Please ignore all mistakes. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! A thousand smiley faces to all who have clicked on this story :)**


End file.
